Bombs of one form or another are increasingly being used by terrorists, alleged freedom fighters, as well as other persons to cause destruction of property and loss of life such as in urban or other terrorist activities. Often bombs are discovered in abandoned suitcases, briefcases or the like or hand granades can be hurled at different targets. Such bombs can sometimes be defused but often this is not possible in the time available.
It is the object of this invention to provide a bomb blast inhibitor, and a method of using such an inhibitor, whereby the devastating effects of a bomb blast can be substantially decreased both insofar as the effect on persons and property is concerned.
It is to be understood that the term "liquid" as used herein is intended to include any suitable non-inflammable liquid or semi-liquid such as suitable gels. Generally the "liquid" will include at least a substantial proportion of water.